The Dark Tournament, ft Lummie!
by DoNotEatTheClowns
Summary: Ummmm just read the title...insanity insues when Youko's old girlfriend Lummie joins the YYH crew (IY and other anime too!)


Welcome to the new, (maybe not) improved version of Karma Bites!!! Karma Bites has been deleted and now I'm redoing it under the name The Dark Tournament, ft. Lummie!!!! Aren't you excited???? Hopefully, there will be storyline to this one. -.-(). Hmmm...pairings....Me/YK, Y/Kei, IY/Kag, hintings of San/Mir, and Kuw/Yuk!

This is the only time I will be doing a disclaimer, SO PAY ATTENTION!!!! I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE PEOPLE, EXCEPT MYSELF!!! (Lummie)!!!! IT IS FANFICTION FOR A REASON!!! (phew) Glad that's over....now, the first, second, and 3rd-1,000,000,000th people to send me a flame b/c I "don't have a disclaimer" I will personally chop into tiny bits to heat my house! OK? OK. Now, onto the fiiiiiiiiiiiiic!

(Scene opens to myself by the poolside (in the hotel that Yusuke, InuYasha, and respective companies are) sunning myself and trying to stay dry.)

(Two human boys walk up to me)

Boy#1- Hey beautiful, my name is Yusuke.

Boy#2- I'm Kuwahara. Why don't you ignore him and come with a real man?

Me- (raises eyebrow and takes off sunglasses) Sorry, I don't go for humans. I'm more into fox and dog demons. Can't you see my ears? Those black fuzzy things on my head? (moves ears)

Yusuke- Oh. Well, could I at least ask your name, so I can tell people when they ask if I've every seen an angel?

Kuwahara- Yusuke, leave her alone! She's not interested in you! I'm outie....(leaves)

Me- I'm Lummie. I guess you're kinda cute, once I get over the human thing. But there's one more test. How big are you? (reaches down into his swim trunks)

Yusuke- (moan pant) 

Me- (smirk) (crunch)

Yusuke- (voice is high-pitched) OW you bitch that HURT!!! .

Me- Quit cheating on your girlfriend and leave me alone.

Yusuke- (voice still high-pitched) Well, if you won't go out with me, come meet my friend.

Me- Okie! I lurve meeting new people!

Yusuke- (walks)

Me- (follows)

Yusuke- (with voice STILL high-pitched) Hey Kurama how's it going? This is Lummie.

Kurama- LUMMIE?

Me- o.O How do you know me?

Kurama- Youko says black bikinis look hawt on you but you look better out of them....

Me- O.O How do you know Youko-chan?

Yusuke- O.O Youko-CHAN?!?!?!?!?

Kurama- Well, I am him...sort of....by the way, she crushed your balls, didn't she?

Me- How are you SORT OF somebody?!?!?!?!?! Yep! I did!

Yusuke- =.= Ya....

Kurama- We share a body...

Me- o.O When did THIS happen?

Kurama- About 17 years ago....

Me- Wow...17 WHOLE YEARS....that's not a whole lot when you're my age....

Yusuke- How old ARE you?

Me- (blush) It's not polite to ask a lady her age!

Kurama- (whispering) Let's see...She's 3 years younger than Youko, so that makes her 1,997 years old this year!

Yusuke- O.O HOW old?

Me- 1,997 this year!

Kurama- And you don't look a day past 1,500!

Me- You know I have a boyfriend! =n.n= But thank you 

Yusuke- Who's the lucky guy?

Me and Kurama- Youko/I is/am

Me- I haven't talked to him in about 20 years, though. Oh well. By the way, I can separate you two, if you want me too, that is.

Kurama- Go for it.

Me- Follow the bouncing Lummie! (bounces off)

Kurama- (has switched to the Youko-ness) Has your chest grown? They look bigger....

Me- (bounce bounce bounce bounce) no (bounce bounce...)

Youko- Are you sure?

Me- (is still bouncing crazily) Yep!

Youko- Huh...oh well...

Me- STOP!

Youko- (doesn't hear and walks into me, knocking me over) Hey, we've done this before!

Me- Oh, shut up. =n.n= I need to concentrate. (concentrates for a few seconds) (snaps fingers)

(Youko and I are transported to a Shadow Realm)

Youko- Where are we?

Me- In a Shadow Realm, where all words and actions are enhanced! Now hold still.

Youko- Uh, OK.

Me- (snaps) (all of their thoughts, memories, and skills appear in front of me) Can you help me?

Youko- Sure. (moves over) (starts sorting)

Me- (helps)

Meanwhile

Yusuke- Why does Kurama get all the girls?

Hiei- I dunno...

Yusuke- I mean, what's so great about him anyways? (very drunk)

Hiei- Well, he WAS Lummie's only friend when they went to school together, and then he introduced us. (slightly drunk)

Yusuke- So you know Lummie too?

Hiei- Yep I've known her since she was 100. She's gotta be pushing 2,000 by now...(hiccup)

Yusuke- Ya (hiccup) 1,997 (hiccup)

Hiei- (is singing a drinking song)

Yusuke- (singing along even though he doesn't know any of the words)

(A dog demon walks up to a drunk Hiei)

DD- Hiei, is that you?!?!?!?

Hiei- (squints) InuYasha? (hiccup)

Well, what do you think?!?!? I'll update as soon as I can, but I'm really lazy -.-....Please review! And read Subculture!!!! Review that too!!!

Lots 'o love!

Lummie


End file.
